


Christina's Christmas

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Blessful Event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christina's Christmas

Kate Beckett still recovering from giving birth to Christina, it was the hardest thing, she had to ever do in her life, besides finding Bracken and Loksat, even though Bracken is dead, while Loksat is still around.

Castle and Beckett's little baby, Christina having to be in the hospital was going home with her parents before Christmas arrives, and was being watched by her guardian angel by Beckett's own mother Johanna.

She is very proud of her daughter for taking on the task with delivering Christina in the first place, and having to be very lucky to survive being shot months prior.  
//////////

Going home to sleep for a few hours, Richard Castle was back into the hospital to check up on his wife Kate and his new baby daughter Christina Hope Castle having to be such a beautiful Baby.

However before going over to see Kate, he wanted to give his daughter a huge teddy bear, he found downtown hear his P.I. office. Even his own daughter Alexis agreed, it was cute to give to Christina.

When Castle walked into the nursery, he had asked the nurse to find out, if he can leave the teddy bear near the crib.

"Of course, you can Mr. Castle!", The nurse takes the huge teddy bear inside, having to make sure it stays out of the way of the other nurses.

It was like Christina knew the bear was right next to her.

"Thank you!" He tells the nurse coming out of the nursery.

Castle goes to walk ahead to see his wife with in her private room, so that she can rest after the delivering.

Kate Beckett was sound asleep, once Dr. Bernstein had given her the once over after having the baby.

She was starting to have a dream, as her mother coming to her, as her guardian angel for little Christina. Does tell her that your daughter is really blessed.

While her mother bends down to give a gentle kiss on her cheek before disappearing, along with Kate waking up to see her husband Richard Castle setting in his chair to be watching her closely.

It's at this point, she tells her. " Rick, don't you know that staring is not good to be doing, when I just had a baby?" She replied moving to get a better look at her ruggedly handsome husband.

"Kate!", in a whispered voice. "You know how it goes, sweetie, and besides Christmas is just about here." He replied gingerly.

"Rick, I know one thing for sure, Christina is going to have a wonderful Christmas." She tells him with a wonderful smile for which, he has not seen since finally getting back to together as husband and wife.  
///////////////

Christmas Night

Christina having been released from the hospital, as with her mother Kate Beckett.

She was currently in the make shift nursery, having been used by Castle as his office. She is being watched by Alexis and Martha having been invited for a special party to celebrate both Christmas and Christina's birth as well.

While Castle and Beckett having to be finishing up the last of the gifts to be placed in the stockings and under the large, live spruce tree decorated with all kinds of different colored lights, balls and most important item was placed on the top of tree, the guardian angel.

When it came time. Richard Castle has asked his family and friends to gathered around to celebrate in the living room, with Christina being held by her mother, is now being placed into her crib for where Castle places her huge teddy bear next to her to keep her company for the rest of the evening.  
/////////

Epilogue

Some time later after midnight

Christina having to be sound asleep in the nursery, is paid a visit by Santa, Rudolf and most of all, her guardian angel to watch over her, while she sleeps.

It's at this point, her guardian angel bends over to kiss her granddaughter on the cheek very gently, so not to wake her up at all.

Just before all of them went away, Christina's teddy Bear winked at Santa and Rudolf, along with telling them whispering, he will be sure to take good care of her for a long time to come.

THE END


End file.
